gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
APC
El APC ('A'rmoured 'P'ersonal 'C'arrier) es una tanqueta utilizada por el departamento de seguridad NOOSE. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, y regresa en GTA Online, como parte de la Actualización GTA Online: Gunrunning. Características TBOGT Es equivalente al Tanque S.W.A.T. de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Es similar a este último, aunque es mucho más detallado, y de color negro, además de ser más ligero. Además, el APC posee un cañón de ataque (cosa que el tanque SWAT de GTA: SA no poseía, ya que este solo esparcía agua). Por ende, es similar al Rhino de las anteriores entregas, pero la diferencia entre el ambos es que el tanque Rhino dispara proyectiles por el cañón, mientras que el APC contiene munición altamente explosivos. A los costados, tiene la leyenda '"National Office of Security Enforcement" '''junto al escudo de la NOOSE. Tiene cuatro sirenas giratorias cuando está de emergencias aunque estas no son utilizadas en el juego normal "off line". Tiene una en la torreta, otra encima de la carrocería principal y dos en los bajos, uno en la parte delantera y otra en la trasera. Tiene la peculiaridad de que sus ruedas no pueden pincharse, por lo que están blindadas. Aparece en las misiones Frosting on the Cake y Caught with your Pants Down (En esta última, es el objetivo a conseguir). Como curiosidad, su interior no tiene volante, pero tiene asientos (Y no puede usar palancas como los tanques al usar ruedas y no orugas). Se puede conseguir mediante trucos marcando 272-555-8265 en el teléfono o cuando acabes las misiones principales, llamando a Henrique por teléfono, te traerá uno al sitio donde te encuentres. También se puede encontrar en las construcciones de Yusuf Amir, luego de matar a las 50 Gaviotas. En el modo multijugador aparece aparcado en el garaje de la instalación del NOOSE de Holanda Este. Archivo:APC TBOGT.png|Un APC en GTA: TBOGT. Archivo:APC detrás TBOGT.png|Parte posterior de un APC en GTA: TBOGT. Archivo:Un_APC_destruyendo_una_barricada_policial.jpg|Un APC destruyendo una barricada policial Archivo:APC_de_la_misión_Caught_with_your_pants_Down.png|APC en la misión Caught with your Pants Down. Buzzard vs NOOSE APC.jpg|Un APC contra un Buzzard en Multijugador de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony GTA Online El APC anteriormente iba estar en Grand Theft Auto V posiblemente usada por la Merryweather o se usaba por la NOOSE cuando se cometía las cinco estrellas de búsqueda, pero se descartó aunque aun así se quedaron sus archivos y sonidos de la policía. Pero finalmente regresa en la ''Actualización GTA Online: Gunrunning de GTA Online, como un vehículo blindado anfibio. Conserva las mismas características de su predecesor, sólo que posee más colores y que ahora cuenta con una torreta en el techo, que es ahora operada por el pasajero del frente y es tan potente como el cañón del Rhino. En lugar de tener dos puertas en los lados como un coche convencional, el APC emplea cuatro escotillas en el techo, dos en la sección de la cabina y dos ubicados detrás de la torreta, dejando la zona del motor con cuatro ventilas (en vez de seis, como se veía en la versión anterior). Los pasajeros de la parte trasera pueden usar una ametralladora interna que dispara a través de los agujeros laterales de la parte de atrás. Tiene un gancho para remolques pequeños, particularmente el Remolque de Torreta Antiaérea. APC-GTAO.png|Parte delantera del APC APCatras-GTAO.png|Vista trasera. APC_tunner_gta_v.png|APC modificado. APC-GTAO-Lanzamisiles.png|APC con una torreta Lanzamisiles. APC_con_lanzamisiles.png|Vista trasera del APC con una torreta Lanzamisiles. NuevoDLCGTAOnlineJunio2017-6.jpg|Imagen promocional de APC conduciendo en el agua en GTA Online. NuevoDLCGTAOnlineJunio2017-3.jpg|Imagen promocional de un APC con una torreta Lanzamisiles. Archivo:APC_Misiles.png|Otra imagen promocional de un APC con una torreta Lanzamisiles. MissileAPC-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Otra imagen promocional de un APC con una torreta Lanzamisiles. APC-GTAO-Artwork.png|Artwork de un APC en Grand Theft Auto Online. Iconos-GTAO-APC.png|Icono del APC. Curiosidades *Posiblemente sería el descendiente del Pacifier en Grand Theft Auto 2 *La diferencia que el APC tiene con el Rhino es que es el primero es más ligero, pero más lento que el Rhino y que aparte se puede modificar y meter en garajes como un carro cualquiera. *A pesar de ser un tanque blindado, no tiene tanta resistencia a las explosiones cercanas,eso se puede arreglar modificando su blindaje en el centro de mando móvil. *APC son las siglas usadas para denominar una clase de carro de transporte militar (Armoured Personal Carrier) sin embargo, este tipo de vehículos solo usan ametralladoras y poseen mucho lugar para tropas, pero este tiene un cañón explosivo y apenas lugar para 4 personas, por lo que el término correcto sería IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) en vez de APC. *Es el equivalente de la Tanqueta S.W.A.T en GTA: San Andreas, pero este es más moderno. *Aunque tenga ventanas muy pequeñas pueden ser traspasadas. *Cuando nos persigue la policía, la radio policial dirá que escapamos en un APC negro (Black APC), algo curioso, ya que el vehículo es verde oscuro. Probablemente era negro durante el desarrollo de TBOGT, como sucedía con el Annihilator en GTA IV. *Es el primer vehículo militar en ser modificable en GTA Online *Además este junto con el Tampa blindado, la Technical Custom y la Insurgent Custom son los únicos vehículos armados modificables. *Junto con el Splitz-6 ATV de GTA: VCS, el Technical Aqua y el Blazer Aqua del mismo juego son los únicos vehículos terrestres que son anfibios. de:N.O.O.S.E. APC (IV) en:APC fr:APC nl:APC pl:APC Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Online Categoría:Vehículos policiales Categoría:Vehículos de emergencia Categoría:Vehículos militares Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Vehículos blindados